When Gods Meets Titans
by THE-BEAST-WARDEN
Summary: The Titans may have sent humanity on the path to ruin, but what if a God had been brought to raise them from this path? Will they rise up and stand with the god who has not forsaken them, or will they suffer from his own rage? SI OC do not expect this to be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the work below, only OC's. Now let's begin our descent into the madness

God Eater X Fate/Stay

_Madness._

_ Such a bias term for people._

_ Maybe they have suffered from something traumatic in their life, a parents violent death, or even the loss of something that they tied their emotional bonds to._

_It is such a-_

'Shut the hell up'

_Ah, our resident Mad-man seems to have come back to us, maybe he can stop with his-_

'If you don't stop talking ill cut you off from the outside.'

….

'That's what I thought'

Finally getting the beast to quiet down, I separated myself from the group, heading for mess hall.

I could feel Leona's eyes piercing into his unclothed back, the severe scars open for all to see and gossip about. I could care less at this point. They had left me to die and these scars were the sins they had committed against me.

Soma stepped in my path, his signature look of disinterest apparent.

God I hated that face.

I brushed past him, only to feel my arm grabbed harshly, and rooted in place.

Without turning I could tell he was looking back at Leone, Our precious leader, and that she was approaching me.

"What do you want, I have things to do." I sneered with fire in my words.

She stood strong against my anger, and stared me down.

It was as if she were demanding a silent answer, demanding my forgiveness, like an Alpha would to an Omega.

That's all they saw when they compared us, even from day one.

Her sun-kissed orange hair, her tanned skin and hazel eyes made her standout among the recruits. Her father and mother had been God-Eaters and their parents before them. She was the picture child for their project, a sign of change to come

I on the other hand was simply a transfer from a barely surviving shelter that just happened to be spotted while the Aragami laid waste to it.'

_ Barely able to comprehend what was happening before me, I ran like the coward I was, unable to do anything as everyone was devoured, the living and the dead. _

_I saw what was left of my family fall before me when I got to my shack, an Ogretail in the process of finishing of my uncle before turning its gaping maw towards the cries of my little sister._

_ It would never even make it a full foot towards her tearing form before my own body, against any rational thought or hesitation anyone else would have, crashed into its side, fury and rage blinding me to my idiotic moment. _

_I lost myself, Re slowly feeling my vision until could see nothing else._

_It felt right._

_So I embraced it._

_With little reasoning, I brought my right arm down, in what I would later be shocked, through its 'Skull', and began to literally tear it apart from there._

_I could feel that arm burn with some alien thing working its way up, trying to invade me, but It was nothing to the raging behemoth I had become, and was silenced without effort. _

_When I broke free of my insanity, a God-Eater was standing in front of my sister, their massive claymore blade pointed in my direction, I snarled at him without thought, attempting to snap at them for being late. What came out was only a series of inhumane growls. I stopped, trying to figure out what had changed, feeling around my throat with my hand, the claws feeling for-_

**_Claws?_**

_I peeked down at my hands at saw that my arm had changed, now some type of experiment gone wrong._

_I watched my hand open and clasp, the visible sinew and muscle flexing for all to witness, the black scales twisting and expanding along with them._

_What._

_How._

_Why._

_I stared at my arm before hearing the screams again. I snapped my head up and a large Lion-like Aragami was leaning over what remained of our roof, staring at us all. I followed its gaze to my sister._

_When it began tensing it's muscles, it had already sealed its own death. _

_With a roar akin to that of a dragon I left the ground in a feral leap, heading for the beast they said ate gods._

I came back to reality when I felt her arm grasp my shoulder, soma having done his part and waving the other God-Eaters away.

We stared into each other's eyes. Her hazel orb de looked down, and drew me in, and only ythen did I notice the bloodshot veins around them.

She pulled me into her embrace, head bowed into my chest.

I could feel faint wetness sliding down chest, soaking my coat.

They were tears.

She was crying.

_No._

_She couldn't do this._

_Not to me._

_Not after what she did._

_No._

**_'She has all the right to!'_**

Just as she began to open her lips, the scarlet light's that hung over us began their accursed song, warning that an Aragami had breached the wall.

I ripped my arm free and rushed to the armory, ignoring the cries and shouts behind me.

I could not bear to see her face; I could not bear to deal with this right now.


	2. Chapter 2

My arm rippled beneath the bandages and restraints, drawing a glance from the pilot. She had just been transferred to this sector of Fenrir, and was now cleared to fly certain God-Eaters out for things beyond the capability of the others…..

I can feel the changes, my control on that part of me slipping, my oracle cells going haywire.

"Are there yet."

She doesn't reply, and I grow more anxious, now I can visibly see the black and gold edges of my spikes growing past the restrains, causing it to buckle if only just. Maybe this will be the last one; I might fall and never come back. If it can affect me this much now, I might finally let go, and never have seen all the scared looks they give me, never have to deal with the caustic whispers behind my back. I knew they did not want me, even if she thought she could change that she became just like them.

The helicopter trembles, shaking me from my hopes. I have barely a moment before an explosion knocks me from my seat, sending me sprawled across the floor. I can hear the beat of massive wings. Fliers. Dammit.

Before I take a chance at evacuating, a shift in the front draws my attention.

Without though to my apparent end, I rush forward, recklessly barging through the flames, uncaring of the searing heat against my back as I search for her.

Again the craft rocks to and fro, throwing things around. If I only I ha-

Something tears the craft in two, a glance behind me as the tail and a majority of it fall away, and I catch sight of the Alpha. It was staring back at me as it dived down.

…..

The restraints where down before it had even finished its descent.

**"Tch, just don't get in over your head idiot."**

**5 minutes beforehand**

Several dozen yards behind the crippled heli, a fully-armed gunship was trying to make pace and catch up to help its weakened sibling, firing off an angry trail of high caliber Aragami-based projectiles into the fliers. It had been on its way back from there sector, when a pilot had sent out an SOS signal.

When its own pilot found it to be a high priority signal, he had pushed the throttle to max, creating a near air trail behind them. Within the gunships hold, a team of god-eaters where holding on for dear life, having been thrown of their feet from the rapid acceleration.

Leona grabbed hold of the nearest rail, and clambered up the steps to the cockpit. What she saw when she arrived was one of horror. There had been ward of a new pilot coming in when Derrek had died in a return flight. Except Derrek only picked up one God-Eater-Percival, and he had been out the doors to the launch pads before anyone could even get there God-arc of the holders. The Jet Black, four engine beast of a Heli was the only one of its kind in the bay. And now it was unrecognizable wreck, somehow capable of flight despite missing a good portion of its side, having been gouged out by the alpha of the Aragami-Fliers. With terror etched into her eyes, she watched as it appeared again and rose high into the sky, and stopped once it had reached its peak, before coming down like an executioners blade.

The poor thing heli never stood a chance.

The beast tore the ship cleanly in half, and for a moment, it the pieces seemed to float in the air, before gravity mercilessly brought them down to its open arms. She turned, unable to see it collide with ground, that her childhood friend was gone in an instant. That she could never speak to him again, that she could never ask for his forgiveness. Leaving him behind like that had torn her apart, and once they had been pulled far beyond his reach, she had torn into the others, rage and grief taking hold as she swung her God-Arc, actually marking one of them across the sides. It had been non-fatal and they had wiped it off the books. But now that he was seemingly truly gone, she felt that a piece of her had died.

Something pierced its way through her haze, a familiar sound.

One that brought forth memories long since forgotten. She rose with swiftness, pressing herself behind the pilot's chair, staring over his shoulder at what she knew to be a glimmer of hope. There, initially covered by the wreck, she could see a large shape following the flier. Even from a distance, she could make out the Azure plates.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"ROOAAAARR/DIE"_**


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at my demented counter-part. His Golden slit eye's narrow in a cynical gaze as he smiles, revealing all too sharp teeth, just like that of a shark. The smile seems to impossibly reach all the way to his eyes. We both know what needs to happen. Without even peeking down, I can feel my restraint bracer shuddering as its eternal seal simple opens, and in an instant, the _Eldritch_ flesh snaking its way up the majority of my right arm. It' pulses with every addiction of warped flesh that snakes it's way further and further onto my body. The **pain** is nothing I can put into words, it feels like my own bones are trying free themselves of this _tainted_ flesh. The double blinks only once. And then the false-world simply shatters around them.

As I stand alone in this fading place, I can already feel my vision going dark. I can still feel his presence as he manifest's himself through my body. I can only grasp at my state of awareness.

"If you so much as draw blood from any human, I''ll Kill us both before you can even understand your blunder.", I manage to finally mutter.

The King has to keep his Horse in check.

* * *

Leone can see for a better lack of the term, her friend falling to the earth. What passes through next is something she hasn't felt in a very long time.

Fear.

It travels up form the tip of her toes all the way to the top of her beanie covered head.

* * *

**_PAIN._**

The scorched earth freezes over; creating great trenches forming as the ground collapses into itself as the sudden pressure shifts the world around the entity within. The very world itself cries as if it is realizes the destruction and catastrophe that will come.

**_AGONY._**

Grand claws easily larger than a full grown man emerge first, followed by arms drenched in soul-burning sapphire flames which flow from otherworldly plates that have no beginning or end as they emerge from the skin of this creature, arching outwards like a King's crown, Something within is beginning to stir from its crash. The unnatural flames flare up in their intensity as the area slowly begins to truly bend to the will of this sudden unnatural ice age.

_**HATRED.**_

A maw of gleaming teeth, each larger than the average than the last, and from within Azure flames that seem to burn so intense,yet they seem to freeze over the lung choking oil-fueled flames blazing from the sheer heat , only to be smothered by the unforgiving frost and turned into a new addition to its domain. The eyes open in a slow, meticulous manner as the world trembles, taking in the world around them. Golden slit orbs take in this changed, the intelligence behind them immeasurable. If any human being were to be witnessing his sight, they would easily be able to tell you a single thing about its stance.

_**It is not happy.**_

The creature turn's_ its unholy gaze upward. It does not care for the frozen nightmare it has created. Its mere presence sends the weaker abominations ha flee even if their feeble minds_ cannot understand why.

It knows the destroyer is above it. It knows that even though it cannot yet reach the Winged-Beast which has brought forth the very need for it's released, in the end, it will feast on the cells of that one.

It had harmed one of its other's **_claimed._**

That will not stand.

Something stirs underneath the might of the cold-burning beast. It takes a moment to flicker its attention to the Fallen God-Hunter. What it sees brings forth a primal emotion to the forefront of its thoughts.

The oppressive nature bleeds from this monstrosity in nearly physical waves.

_**RAGE.**_

The Flyer-type Aragami contemplates it next move as it hovers in the cloudless sky overhead, head tilted to the side as it takes in the chaos and heart break it has caused.

Being a creature made entirely of Oracle cells, it does not understand fear, nor can it comprehend what is about to happen.


End file.
